Gas turbine engines have a generally cylindrical geometry housing various components and parts in a compact package. In areas such as vane supports, for example, the available room for hardware may be limited, particularly in a radial direction. Bolted joints in vane supports and other areas of the engine tend to limit the available design space and the ability to introduce additional hardware or design improvements, particularly with respect to legacy designs.